herpsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jak Himself/Policy proposals
I will list all of my "policy proposals" here. I don't want to create official wiki policies without a community, so I will just put my ideas down here and enact them as they're needed. Policies are to be decided by the community. Only through community discussion and consensus can we come to a point where we can actually have a legitimate policy page. Since the community here is near non-existent, policy isn't really a concern of mine. Additionally, I wish to only enact policies as they're called upon. Only once an incident arises where having a policy for that would be useful will we add them. However, every now and then I'll think of an instance where a policy will probably be useful. I'll continually add to this list, and any one else can to! Have any ideas? Please leave a comment below and we can discuss them! * Manual of Style - every wiki has one of these. It's one of those pages that outlines how a page should look and feel. It serves as a guideline as to how to write and structure articles. This will be very useful, but only created once someone requests one, or obviously needs to read through one. For the most part, I'll probably just point to Wikipedia's Manual of Style until one that's personalized for this community is really needed. Albeit Wikipedia's is kind of detailed, probably a little overwhelming to new contributors so I'll put more thought into this. * Notability - obviously this wiki is very subjective. Herpetoculture. What is that? Well, it's a hobby of people who like to keep herptiles, otherwise known as reptiles and/or amphibians. Who gets to decide what type of reptile is considered a common pet? Or, who gets to decide what type of flora is considered a common decorative plant? Or, who gets to decide what type of insect is considered a common feeder? Well, I think establishing a Threshold of Significance could come into play here. This would also be dependent on the following policy module: * Attribution - for things to be added here, it has to also be considered notable and true enough on other websites. The threshold for inclusion on this site should be whether or not it can be attributable to a reliable, published source. Not whether or not a single user thinks it's notable or true enough. This module will then be dependent on the following: * Sourcing - more of a guideline than a policy. This page should document how to create inline citations (ref tags), what is considered an acceptable inline citation (which goes back to Attribution). * Image policy - probably one of the more needed policies since undoubtedly people will try to upload unacceptable images. Obviously, no offensive images, images that are meant to store or transfer malignant data, images that have nothing to do with the subject of the wiki (also known as bloat images), and also images that infringe copyright. Everything uploaded will be asserted as fair use no matter what license. That's all for now. Leave comments below or make corrections above! Category:Blog posts